


Behind The Wall

by Yviinfinite



Series: Marvel Has Ruined My Life [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Loki helps, M/M, and is in prison for their actions, reader could be male or female, reader has an evil twin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 15:06:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13297422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: Your magic blocked by the straight jacket, you sanity slipping away from you, and the only person you could call a friend in the cell right next to yours. Great.





	1. Behind The Wall

You screamed, trying to twist out of the straight jacket. You couldn't use your magic either, couldn't throw things around like you really wanted to. "You will regret this!", you screamed at the walls.

They had the wrong one. It wasn't you to kill these children! It wasn't you who set fire to your own home! It was your twin! Why would nobody believe you? You threw your head against the wall, wanting the agony to leave you alone for a while. It hurt, but the way your magic was suppressed hurt more. 

"Relax. It will hurt less in a while", a voice from behind you said. You growled at the unknown person, not wanting to listen. Though, your body grew weaker and weaker by the second, soon leaving you limp on the floor as tears streamed down your face. "It's not fair!", you sobbed. "It never is", the person said.

It was several hours later when you opened your eyes again. The room around you was still the same, and you were still in the straight jacket. You couldn't find it in you to cry. "We never got introduced. What is your name?", you mumbled hoarsely, hoping he could hear you. "Loki" Wait. The prince of Asgard? What was the prince doing in a cell? Before you could ask Loki added:"Don't ask" You breathed out, locking your gaze onto the ceiling. "I'm (YN). It's nice to meet you, Loki" Loki chuckled dryly.. "It's nice to meet you too, (YN)"

"I need to get out of here, I need to get out of here, I need to get out of here", you mumbled again and again, rocking back and forth in the corner of your room, shivering, shaking. Tears blurred your vision, yet you couldn't wipe them away. Had they taken your arms as well? You voice was gone, as was your sanity. At least it felt like it. 

"(YN)!" Who was that? "Listen to me. Whatever you are experiencing right now isn't real. Breathe, listen to me. You can come back. You will come back! Don't... don't leave me here..." Loki? Your eyes shut close, and then flew back open. You were back, breathing, alive! You still couldn't move your arms, but they were there. "L-L-Lo-oki!", you stuttered out. Loki chuckled. "It's good to hear you are back, my dear" Tears dripped down our face. "I-I can't... I c-c-can't stand it he-here any-anymore!", you sobbed, pulling your knees close to your chest and hid your face behind them. "You won't have to much longer. Please hold on, dear. We will get out of here soon."


	2. Across The Room

You were swaying left and right, the motion soothing in its own way. Your one arm hung somewhere by your side, the other one sprawled over your stomach. Your arms were... free?

What happened? 

The air felt fresh in your lungs, and the soft howling of wind reached your ears. Where were you? A strange tranquillity filled you, and you found yourself smiling. Maybe you were dead. You couldn't find yourself to care.

The cell had been horrible. The straight jacket even more so. Your magic ran freely once again. But you could sense another source of magic. The persons aura was calming in a way. Intelligent. Dangerous. But you weren't afraid for some reason. 

The swaying stopped. You wanted to open your eyes, you really did. But your lids were so heavy, and the effort didn't seem worth it.

"(YN). Love. I... I must apologize. I left you. I promised, and yet... I love you, my dear. I want you to know that." Loki? Was Loki carrying you? And why was he apologizing? 

He loved you. Loki loved you. Softness against your forehead. "We will meet again soon, my love"

Your eyes shot open. Blank walls, restricted arms, repressed magic. No. No, no, no, no! 

You let out a scream. Frustration, grief, anger filled sobs wrecking your body with it. You didn't bother calling for Loki. He was long gone.

"Quiet, inmate.", a guard grunted roughly. You didn't listen. "If you will not quiet down, I will go in there and make yo-" His voice suddenly died down. You looked over. Instead of the guard there was a man with slicked back hair, and intelligent deep eyes. A mischievous smile played around his lips. "I told you, my love. We will meet again soon"


	3. Finally Free

"You're even more beautiful than I imagined."

"Loki... it has been weeks.", you giggled. Loki smiled, cupping your cheek. You nuzzled into his warm palm, once again incredibly thankful to be free once again.

Loki had been freed before you, his crimes forgiven, but not forgotten. He remembered your first day, as he told you. The murders you had been accused of had been happening still, and yet nobody was investigating. Loki put it on himself to find your twin, and to free you. He had been successful, and instead of sending you on your way, he invited you to live with him. 

"Love, I am still so sorry you had to be down there." You shook your head at him.

"If I were free back then, I would not have met you, dearest."

"That is not particularly a good thing. I am a bad man, love. You should not love me."

You cupped his cheeks, pulling him close to rest your forehead against his. "But I do love you. Even if you did unforgivable things, I love you now, and I will love you forever."

It was true. After several months of him calming you down in the cell, of being there for each other, you had fallen in love with him. Back then, when his voice and his name were the only things you knew about him, you loved him. It felt as if it was destined to be. 

"Are you going to visit your twin today?" You shook your head. 

"Can we... go into the gardens instead?" 

"Of course my love."

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
